


Train Ride

by RosaPotentis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPotentis/pseuds/RosaPotentis
Summary: Set at the beginning of Catching Fire, during the Victory Tour. Katniss has another nightmare and Peeta helps her feel better.Mentions character death and violence typical for the series, confined to the first paragraph.





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss sat in a rocking chair, eyes glued to the screen. Her mother lay curled in bed, facing the wall. Prim raced through the trees, the Careers hot on her trail. She burst into a clearing to find Rue, already dead. Prim began to scream, begging for help, and kept on screaming, right up until Cato cut her throat. Blood poured down her Reaping Day dress as she held her hands out to the camera.

Katniss woke, gasping for air, her own screams echoing in her head. She lay still, forcing her breathing to slow. She was on the train, in bed, with Peeta’s arms wrapped around her. Prim had never gone into the arena and was still very much alive. Rue was not. Cato was not. But the Games were over and she was safe. She allowed a few tears as she hiccupped herself back to calm. Peeta stirred behind her, his breath in her ear.

“Who was it this time? Rue?”

“And Prim.”                             

His arms tightened around her, holding her close. If it were anyone else, anywhere else, she would have struggled like a caged animal, hating the confinement. But Peeta always knew when she needed to be held together to keep her from falling apart entirely. There was no sobbing this time, no rage, just weariness. Not a single night went by that she didn’t dream of the arena, only to see Rue or Prim or Peeta or all three cut down in front of her, and herself powerless to help. She wouldn’t even try to sleep until she felt ready to drop, and then awoke early to avoid more nightmares. Despite all the food on the train, she felt much like she had in the area, those few days when she had no food or water and came closest to death. The lack of sleep was slowly but surely sapping her energy, until one day when she would simply fall from the train and be crushed.

Peeta was rubbing her arm, trying to warm her goose-pimpled flesh.

“You need to sleep, Katniss. I’m afraid for you; you look terrible. I’ll stay awake and hold you, and if you start to have a nightmare I’ll wake you, alright?”

“I don’t want to sleep right now. Could you… maybe rub my back? That helps sometimes.”

She felt his large hand immediately start to stroke her spine, fingers pressing firmly but not hard into her back, the pads of his fingers stroking down and fingernails scratching up. With one pass a fingernail slid up her neck and she shivered, her whole body suddenly flushing.

“Are you still cold? Want me to get another blanket?”

She grabbed his hand as he started to move from the bed, pulling it back around her.

“No! I’m not cold, that just felt nice. I’m fine. You can keep doing that, if you want.”

She felt him smile behind her and his hand began stroking her again, and then his lips pressed gently at the side of her neck, just below her ear. Katniss trembled again, a little noise of pleasure escaping her. Peeta held her tighter and kissed her again, making his way to her earlobe, which he sucked between his teeth and nibbled lightly. All sense of restraint was lost as she pressed back against him and moaned.

They both froze, shocked into stillness. In all the time in the cave, all of the kisses they had shared, she had never felt the way she did right now, and he knew it.

“Katniss?”

“Don’t stop.”

“Really?”

“Please.”

He licked the shell of her ear as his hand lightly squeezed her hip, pulling it tightly to him. The hand under her tangled in her hair as the other slipped across her abdomen, lightly stroking beneath her shirt. Katniss reached behind her head and sank her fingers into Peeta’s hair, pulling his mouth close to her neck again as she ground her rear into him. It was his turn to moan as he bucked his hardening cock into her. She didn’t care anymore, not about the act, not about her confusing feelings, nothing. She only knew that her body was truly on fire this time and she needed to feel something.

Peeta sat up and turned her onto her back, gazing down at her. His breathing was rapid and his hand still wandered up and down her side. She tilted her head back, meeting his eyes and he took the hint, mouth covering hers. She lost herself in the kiss, content to just feel his tongue in her mouth and her fingers in his hair, until his hand swept uncertainly along the waistband of her pajamas. Her hips lifted of their own accord and she grabbed his hand, no willpower left, and slid it into her pants to rest against her burning core.

His head reared back and he stared at her, mouth slightly open. She had almost enough time to feel embarrassed before he let one finger drag across her slick opening and her head fell back, eyes closed, back arched and moaning.

“Oh, my God” he breathed before his mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply as his fingers stroked lightly up and down. Katniss felt her body moving as if it didn’t belong to her, heard herself moaning and wondered at these noises her body was producing. Could this really be happening? She hadn’t realized that passion could be this needy – that her whole body could ache for something she had never experienced before.

Peeta’s fingers found a pulsing button of flesh and she broke the kiss, gasping in surprise and ecstasy. Everything else paled in comparison to this. His face, still disbelieving, broke into a grin as he touched her there again, the fingers so skilled at painting and decorating moving in slow circles, reducing her to a quivering mess. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably and she barely heard him whisper her name.

“Katniss? Katniss?”

She couldn’t speak while his fingers were still devastating her; opening her eyes was difficult enough.

“Could I kiss you? Would you mind?”

“Of course!” He had been kissing her the whole time, why was he asking now? She was still in a confused fog until he moved down to kiss her exposed abdomen.

“Oh! Wait, stop!”

He looked up at her, confused and hurt. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just… I didn’t know that’s what you meant. I don’t… do you want to?”

His soft smile spoke for him. “I love you, you know. I love everything about you. And I want to find new things to love, too.”

She didn’t know what to say. She knew that Peeta loved her, but he had never voiced it before, not like this. She suddenly felt very safe, more than she had since before the mine explosion had almost destroyed her entire family. She simply nodded.

“I promise I’ll stop if you don’t like it, ok?”

“Or if you don’t.”

He laughed then. “That’s not likely.”

Peeta went back to kissing her stomach, fingers curling in the waistband of her pants and slowly inching them down her hips. She raised her backside to help him and he sat up, pulling them off her entirely and settling between her legs, just staring. Her prep team had been extremely thorough in their work and she felt very exposed, hands moving to cover herself. Peeta gently lifted her hands and kissed them each once on her palms, eyes never leaving her face.

“You’re beautiful. Don’t hide yourself, please.”

He bend down, kissing her abdomen again, hands lightly stroking her thighs until she relaxed, head falling back on the pillow. His eyes met hers as he began kissing lower, her whole body beginning to tremble again. He kissed the inside curve of her hips, slowly, his eyes still locked with hers. His lips moved to her mound and he placed light kisses all over it until she was gasping, pressing herself upwards, trying to reach more of his mouth. Then the tip of his tongue slipped between her folds and slid up until it reached that burning bundle of nerves.

Her eyes slammed shut as all feeling in her body concentrated in that one spot. His tongue was soft and wet, stroking up and down along her tingling skin. She realized she was babbling, moans punctuated by half formed swears and pleas. She looked down at Peeta and he winked, doubling his efforts. As his tongue flicked at her she felt a tingling warmth start at the base of her spine and begin to spread up her back and down her legs. She grabbed his hair in both hands, trying to communicate her urgency.

“Peeta! I’m… I’m… I’m gonna…” Her words dissolved into a long moan as she came, back arching like a bow, her whole body shaking. Peeta had his arms linked around her thighs, holding her against his mouth, continuing to tease her with his tongue until her body relaxed and she pulled his hair. He allowed himself to be dragged away and moved up her body to kiss her. Tasting herself on his mouth was strange, but not unpleasant, she decided. He broke the kiss, smiling down at her, hips resting just inside her thighs. She could feel an intense heat barely touching her core and she raised her hips experimentally, pressing against it.

The smile dropped from Peeta’s face and his eyes closed, a gasp escaping his mouth as he grabbed her hips and held them tight against him. She could feel him pressed hard against her, and unlike the other times, when it had seemed foreign and almost obscene, it now felt wonderful and not nearly enough. She moved against him again, trying to rub that still throbbing bundle of nerves against the warm hardness of his cock. This time he groaned loudly and pulled away, a spot of wetness visible where he was tenting his pajamas. Whether it was from him or her, she didn’t know.

“Please, Katniss, don’t. I can’t take it. I almost… just kissing you there was enough to… You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Katniss sat up, pulling her shirt over her head as she did. She hadn’t been completely naked in anyone’s presence in her adult life, other than her prep team, and they didn’t count. She had never wanted to be naked around anyone before now. Peeta gazed at her, forgetting his own arousal for the moment, eyes drifting all over her body. He let one hand trail down the side of her breast to her hip.

“You are so amazing. I wish I could capture how beautiful you are in a painting. I don’t know if you would want anyone to see that, though.” He smiled slightly, meeting her eyes. She saw nothing but adoration there, and trembled at the force of it.

Body still aching, she moved her hands to undo the drawstring of his pajamas, but he caught them in his, accidentally brushing her fingers against the ridge in his pants. His entire body shuddered and he closed his eyes again to regain composure.

“Katniss, I’m begging you. Please don’t do anything if you have any doubts. If you want to stop I will, of course, but I think I might die.”

In response she freed one hand and stroked him slowly through the thin cotton. It really did nothing to hide the heat and feel, and, yes, size of him. A noise that sounded almost like a sob burst from him and she looked up, convinced she must have hurt him. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed a bright red. His naked chest heaved as he drew deep breaths, and trembled when she placed a kiss in the center of his rib cage. He looked down at her, disbelief all over his face.

“I don’t want to stop either.” She untied the waistband of his pants and lowered them as much as she could, but they were tight and caught on him. Peeta got out of the bed and lowered his pajamas, eyes never leaving her face. She could not say the same, her gaze dropping to his crotch. His erection was hard, twitching, by no means small but not frightening in its size. More than anything she was curious as to what it felt like, so she beckoned him back to bed. Moving as if in a trance, he lay down next to her, facing her on his side, stroking her hair with one hand.

She put a hand on his chest and slid it slowly down, feeling his body tremble from that touch alone. She felt coarse, curly hair and wrapped her fingers around the hot shaft she found there. Peeta’s body seemed to collapse, arching up from his groin as he quietly moaned her name. His erection was like nothing she had ever felt before; very hot, very hard, but with skin softer than she would have expected. Moisture leaked from the tip of his cock as soon as she touched him, and she rubbed it around with her thumb merely out of curiosity, before noticing that Peeta was reacting similarly to the way she had when he had his mouth over her core. He trembled head to toe, one had still tight in her hair, the other squeezing her hip, eyes closed as he tried to keep breathing.

“Katniss. Feels… so good. Please don’t stop. Please don’t…”

His voice trailed off into a moan as she tightened her grip, circling the pad of her thumb around the head of his penis again. He pulled her head down to kiss her hard, lips pressing desperately to hers as his hips bucked towards her hand.

“So close… please… Katnissss…”

She kissed him softly as she stroked her hand up and down, making sure to slide her thumb over the head every time. Peeta’s body arched toward her, cock stiffening as his mouth dropped open. He made no noise as he came, spurting over her hand and stomach, breath caught in his throat. It was only when his body began to relax and tremble that he gave a great gasp that shuddered through him, giving little cries as she lightly stroked his still throbbing cock. After a few moments he moved one hand to still hers, holding it against him.

“Stop! Too sensitive. Oh God, Katniss. That was… give me a minute. Forgot how to breathe.”

Katniss giggled quietly – she never giggled! What was happening to her? She reached for her discarded shirt and wiped her hand, then her chest and stomach as she saw how covered she was. Peeta peeked at her through his eyelashes as she began to clean him, shuddering again when her hand closed around his cock.

“Made a mess, didn’t I?”

“A bit” she said, grinning and meeting his eyes. “Next time we’ll have to do something about containing that.”

His eyes grew wide. “Next… next time? You want there to be a next time??”

Katniss bent down so she was nose to nose with him.

“Peeta, I want there to be a next time right now, or, whenever you can manage one. There are still a number of things I want to do that we haven’t yet, and I’m rather aching to try at least one of them immediately.”

Without warning Peeta flipped them, so that Katniss was on her back, gazing up at him. He kissed her deeply, hand running up the inside of her leg to rest at her core, his cock already hardening again against her thigh.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you, Katniss Everdeen?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta continued kissing her, stroking her slick flesh with one finger. Every so often it brushed against her most sensitive spot and she trembled. Katniss ran one hand down his body to his groin and wrapped her fingers around his cock, almost completely erect again. Without warning, as she stroked her hand up and down him, Peeta slid one finger deep inside her. A groan leapt from the back of her throat. This was the sensation she had been missing earlier, she realized, as her whole body contracted around him, trying to keep him from withdrawing. The sense of being filled was profound, and if anything, she wanted more.

Katniss’ hand contracted involuntarily around his cock and he gasped, laughing a little as he removed her hand.

“My turn for now” was all he said before he began thrusting his finger in and out of her. One spot deep within her began to ache and she moved her hips forward, trying to force his finger in further.

“More,” she gasped, clutching his shoulders for support. He slid a second finger inside her and together they went deeper, as well as stretching her. With one thrust Peeta hit the spot that was aching within her and she cried out.

“Oh! Right there! A little… Up… Ohhh. Yes. There.”

Peeta captured her lips again in a kiss, smiling slightly as he curled his fingers to hit that spot with every time. Now she was rocking her hips up in time to meet his hand, trying to pull him deeper inside.

“Peeta! I need… deeper, please!”

He smiled wryly at her. “I can’t, my fingers aren’t long enough.”

She opened her eyes and ran them down his body, coming to a halt at his erection.

“Well then…”

His fingers stopped moving as he stared at her in shock.

“You don’t… Really?”

Katniss reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

“It feels like I’ve been empty, and you’re just starting to fill me up. And I need more. Please, Peeta. I need you.”

He gazed at her for a long moment, mouth agape. She could feel his cock twitch against her leg and she shifted slightly so she could grind against him. His eyes half closed and he trembled.

“Ohhh God. You’re sure? You’re really, really sure?”

Katniss bucked her hips up on his fingers, still buried within her.

“Please.”

To her surprise, Peeta lay down next to her on the bed, withdrawing his fingers to pull her hips towards him.

“Come here. So you can be in control. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Katniss laughed softly, the idea of Peeta hurting her too ridiculous to think about. She sat up, moving over him so that her knees were on either side of his hips, his erection pressing against her wet opening. They both trembled at the sensation, and he ran his hands up and down her torso.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Katniss began to rock her hips, sliding up and down against Peeta’s cock, feeling the hard flesh rub against her most sensitive spot. She couldn’t decide which feeling she needed more; to be filled or to have that bundle of nerves stimulated. Peeta’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, so she kissed him to get his attention.

“If I, uh, if you are inside me, will you still… touch me? There?”

It took a few moments for her meaning to sink in and then Peeta smiled, as though nothing in the world could make him happier.

“Anything. If I can make you feel anywhere near as good as I do, anything.”

“OK,” she whispered, reaching down to hold his cock with one hand to guide it inside of her. Neither of them said anything as she slid slowly down onto him, gradually adjusting to him. When he was all the way in, she definitely felt full; slightly uncomfortable, but not outright painful. Peeta, on the other hand, was shaking, his eyes almost crossed as he tried to keep still.

“You have… no… idea… how good you feel. Take all the time you need. I could die happy now, anyway.”

Katniss’ lips twitched as she slowly eased herself up, sliding up and down on him a few times, experimentally. With every thrust the discomfort lessened and the pleasure built until her lower back burned with the need to keep going, faster. Peeta was clutching the sides of the bed, eyes tightly closed, trembling.

“Gotta slow down. Not gonna last. Feel so good, love.”

Katniss reached out and took one of his hands, guiding it to her core. His eyes opened and his thumb found the bundle of nerves, making her back arch until she had to support herself on her hands. With his other hand at her lower back to keep her steady, he rubbed slow circles around her, making her squeak in pleasure and thrust down on him as far as she could.

“Does that feel good? Want to make you feel good.”

Katniss moaned, grinding onto him, back arching to give him more access to her burning skin.

“Yes. Yes. So good. Faster, please.”

Peeta quickened his pace, stroking the pad of his thumb up and down on her until she felt the electric warmth begin to build at the base of her spine again.

“Oh God, Peeta. Don’t stop. Gonna… Gonna…”

As she felt her orgasm take hold, she began rocking her hips, driving his cock in and out of her, hitting the spot deep within her as her muscles contracted around him. Pleasure was hitting her from all sides and she couldn’t stop, throwing her body forward she rested her hands on Peeta’s chest as she rode him, moaning with utter abandon.

As he felt her squeeze around him, Peeta’s vision began to go gray around the edges and his hands flew to her hips as hers went to his chest, helping her slide up and down on him. One fierce contraction of her muscles was too much and he came, arching into her and holding her tight, crying out in ecstasy.

Slowly they came down from their high together, bodies weak and trembling as he continued to pulse inside her, she still slowly moving up and down. With one final moan she slid off him, collapsing on the bed, where he pulled her close with one arm and stroked her hair.

“That was…” her breath was ragged, body still tingling all over.

“Yea. It was. I love you, so very much.”

She kissed his neck and hugged him, then reached down to pull the blanket over their cooling, sweaty bodies.

“I know. Thank you. For everything.”

Wrapped in each other’s arms, they slept until morning, utterly dreamless.


End file.
